Maybe I'm Amazed
by N I T E M A R E.Kira
Summary: Two days until exams, tension rises, people fall in love, Jen gets fired,Oo and a dance takes place. 'Tis my first story, have mercy !
1. Chapter 1

Maybe I'm Amazed

------Woot Woot! 'Tis my first 6Teen story. ! Unfortunately, I don't own 6teen. tear tear But since that's out of the way, I hope you like my story! WEEEEEEEE! I'm sooo hyper! Well then, let us start!!!!!!—---

The Galleria Mall was busy as usual, teenagers talking as loud as they could over the screams of the little ones, and shopping 'till they dropped. As you may know, the Galleria Mall was always busy, but today the panicking and pressure of high-schoolers sunk in.

"Exams in two days!" A young teenager announced, standing on top of a table. After these dreadful words were spoken, the talking and panicking got louder.

"We were soul mates!" A blonde beauty cried from under the shelter of the bright yellow lemon from which she worked.

"Caitlin, get over him. Talon is a jerk for cheating on you." The young woman we all know as Jen comforted Caitlin. Jen was sitting at the table with her four other friends, Jonsey, Nikki, Wyatt and the loveable Jude.

"Think she'll ever come out?" Wyatt asked, taking a sip of his second cup of coffee from Grind Me. A grinning Nikki laughed, her legs propped up on the table. "Let's hope not, here comes Talon."

A young man walked by, stopping beside the table which the five sat. "Hey, have you guys seen Caitlin?" Talon asked, tucking his cell phone into his jean pocket. The group stared up at him, wide-eyed, and Jude shaking a bit.

Wyatt twitched, feeling some sort of hatred for Talon. Jonsey stood up, poking Talon in the chest. "I don't know, maybe she's crying her guts out over you!" He said with pride, as Talon sighed.

"Did you just poke me?" He asked Jonsey with an expression of confusion on his face. "I did? Yeah! I DID!" He exclaimed, sitting quickly back in his chair. Nikki sighed, watching the whole thing happen along with Jen.

"Listen, if you see her, tell her I'm sorry, I gotta run." Talon said quietly, running towards the Khaki Barn, one of Caitlin's favourite stores. After a moment of silence, the top of the Lemon creaked open.

"Thanks guys. Your really good friends." The blonde cried, taking off her lemon shaped hat and stepping outside to sit down with the gang. Jen broke the silence, claiming that her break was over and she needed to go back to the Penalty Box.

"Yeah, I better get back to the Crappy Barn. Later." Nikki sighed, getting up and glumly walking over to the 'Crappy Barn'. Caitlin, Jude and Wyatt exchanged glances, then looked at Jonsey.

"Aren't you going back to the Taj?" Wyatt asked him, and Jonsey crossed her arms behind his head. "Nah, what's the point, I'm going to get fired in about twenty seconds." He said, and Jude smiled.

"Dude, how do you figure?" Jude asked in his usual tone. Caitlin and Wyatt also seemed interested. "You'll find out." He said grinning. Caitlin squealed in excitement. "When?"

"In all due time children, in all due time." He said.


	2. Chapter 2: I'll Break It To Her

(((Oh Jonsey, you bring us great joy with your stupidity. Read on to find out what he did exactly. Well, this takes place the day after in front of the fountain.))

"JONSEY!" A young man's voice yelled, thick with anger. The man was Christo. He is the main jock of Taj Ma Home video, and you can take one guess of what he came to speak to Jonsey about.

"Ummm…. Hey? Where's your sidekick?"

"Who?"

"Blade. Anyways, what do you want?" Of course, Jonsey knew what he wanted, but just waited for those common words. "I came here to talk about the little video you put on our promo screens." Christo said.

"Oh that video…. Well, I'll drop my crap off later." The little trouble-maker said happily.

"Why would you do such a thing?"

"Because I got fired."

"Did I say you got fired?"

"No but—"

Christo cut him off. "I was inspired Jonsey. That video of what Tom Cruise and Paris Hilton's love child would look like was beautiful! Except the alien skin texture on the baby, looks a little y'know, like that rash I had a few years ago." He explained.

Jonsey was stunned. He wasn't getting fired! He looked at the ground. Has Hell frozen over? When Christo realized that he wasn't going to speak, he slowly backed away.

"Duuuuuuuuuuuuuuuude. That was so… weird." A familiar voice said, approaching behind the shocked Jonsey.

"Is he dead yet?" Niki grinned, punching Jonsey in the stomach. "Hey! That frekan hurt!" The statue called. "What happened?" Jude asked, taking his place beside Jonsey on the bench in front of the fountain.

"I… I didn't.. get fired!" Jonsey exclaimed in despair! "What's happening to me!?!" He screamed. Niki sat on the other side of Jonsey.

"Hey, umm Jude. Could you give me a moment? I have to talk to Niki about… y'know." He asked him, as Jude's eyes widened.

"Alright Dude. I wouldn't want to be here anyways" He said, then took up his skateboard, and rolled away.

"What was that all about? C'mon Jonsey, spit it up. What do you need to talk to me about?" Niki asked, with a nervous tone.

"At school, I don't know if you saw that new chick."

"Yeah I did, though I didn't talk to her. What's her name again?"

"Kayla…"

"Oh yeah! What about her?"

Jonsey put a hand on her shoulder, and sighed. "I wanna ask her out." From this point on, I can't exactly tell you what Niki said, screamed, next.

"Niki, I only wanted to tell you because you used to be my girlfriend. I was going to ask her to the dance. Let's face it, she's HOT!" He smiled, as Niki hit him in the back of the head.

"Every effing week Jonsey, you have your eye on another piece of whore-candy! She's hot? What am I? Crap?!?" She screamed, going for another blow.

"No, but your not like her! C'mon! We are not together anymore Niki!" He yelled back, the end of his sentence becoming a whisper. Niki calmed down, but then glared at him. "I'll see you later."

He watched as Niki stomped away, and Caitlin made herself visible form the plants in which she was hiding. She sat beside him, and put her shopping bags down beside her.

"Next time, get me to break it to her."


End file.
